Birthday Fun
by JessiM92
Summary: Kevin meets Double Dee at Belle's Lounge. Will they hit it off? Who will win the bet, Nat or Nazz? Will two hearts find true love after tonight? (Originally supposed to have been posted on 28 April.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was his birthday. And he had no idea what he was going to do. His best mate, Nat, wasn't off work yet and he was bored out of his mind. It would be at least another hour and a half before he was off and another two hours before Nat was even ready to go. But that depended on how badly he wanted to get laid. So, while he waited for Nat to get there, he decided to play some video games.

At six o'clock, Nat came storming into the apartment. "Kev! Kev! KEV! Are you ready to go?!" He yelled, coming down the hallway into the living room. Kevin looked back at him. "Yes, Nat. I'm ready to go. I'm just waiting on you. Go and…..do whatever it is that you do for two hours." He said, going back to his game, Call of Duty: Black Ops. Nat gave him a side eye and sashayed to his room.

To Kevin's surprise, he came back an hour later dressed in vibrant yellow skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, blue sweater, and his white converse shoes. "Well. Color me surprised, you're actually dressed within an hour. Usually you're coiffing your hair and picking out an outfit that you take off again and pick another….you know how that goes." He laughed, picking on his best mate. Nat grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the apartment, only stopping to grab the Kevin's helmet and the spare, their jackets, and the keys to both the apartment and Kevin's keys to his bike. "Where are we going anyway? You seem to be in a rush." Kevin remarked, confused by the smaller male's urgency. "Well. If you must know, I am in a hurry because one, I have a date with this fabulous magenta haired man with a delicious booty, and two, the bar isn't going to hold my favorite booth for very much longer. So we needs tah go. Like now." He said, slapping on his helmet and climbing onto the back of the cherry red Harley.

Thirty minutes later, they had pulled into the parking lot of Belle's Lounge. Now, Belle's Lounge is everything you would want it to be. It had a tranquil atmosphere, fabulous seating arrangements, private booths, and a cute little lover's cove for those shy couples that come in every once in a while. But, the décor was something out of Beauty and the Beast. The Lounge was for the romantic and fearless. Or so they say. Many a patron came in looking for just a good night out and got more than they bargained for. Belle, the owner, dedicated one large wall to those who met the love of their lives. And there were plenty of pictures to cover the wall. On many occasions, they had to shut the Lounge down to the public to host many a reception or wedding. It was that good a place. Eventually, Belle offered her services and her place to everyone needing a venue. Belle's Lounge was just that nice of a place. But back to our story and the birthday boy.

"Why did your date choose Belle's Lounge, Nat?" Kevin asked.

"Because, he's a classy guy. He majors in theater over at the University. And during breaks and the like, he directs plays at the local playhouse. Tonight, he's here to let loose. He just got done with a two month run of _Andrew_. It was a fantastic rendition of _Annie_. It's about a little orphan boy who's adopted by two upper middle class men. It's completely different from the one we all know and love." He said as he walked through the door to the Lounge. As Kevin followed him, he noticed a mop of shaggy blonde hair. "Nazz!" He yelled out. The girl turned around and upon seeing him, she squealed. "Kevin! Oh my god! Nat! You were supposed to tell us if you guys were here." She said, slapping him on the arm. "Oopf! Sorry! I was focused on that gentleman off to the side. Mmmmmm. Papa's gonna get in that tonight! Oh Rave! Yoo-hoo! Sweetheart!" He called out to the young man, walking off. Kevin laughed, figuring out why they were there. Hugging Nazz, he thanked her and went to find the rest of their friends.

Nat found them a few hours later, grinning like a fool. Kevin was almost nervous, almost. Putting his beer back on the table, he swung his head to look at Nat but caught the eyes of a young man with crystal blue eyes, a mess of inky black hair with what looked like a patch of white hair framing one side of his face, and the most gorgeous gap toothed smile he'd ever seen. _Shit, I'm screwed._ He thought.

"Kevin. Kevin. Yoo-hoo. Earth to Kevin!" Nat said, waving a hand in front of his face.

The dark haired gentleman laughed. "Nathan, I believe we've rendered him speechless."  
"I think you might be right, Double Delish. He's not even paying attention to me." He pouted. At this, Kevin regained his senses. "Oh, uh, hello. I'm Kevin. Kevin Barr. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand as he got up. Double Dee had to step back a little and incline his head to meet the redhead's shimmering green eyes. Double Dee took his hand and shook it. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Eddward. Two D's, but everyone calls me Double Dee." He grinned again and Kevin melted. "Oh, no, Double Dee, the pleasure is all mine." He smiled, mischievously, at the short male. He was everything Kevin never knew he needed or wanted. And tonight, he wanted Double Dee. He wanted him bad.

Nat and Nazz stood off to the side and noticed the exchange between the two. Standing shoulder to shoulder, the two friends watched. Rave came to stand beside Nat who promptly wrapped his arm around the magenta haired man's waist. "Why are the two of you watching them?" He asked in a bored tone. Nat chuckled and squeezed his side a little tighter. "Because, honey, if we're right, then these two will hook up and stay together. Remember the other day Double Delish was saying he was getting a little lonely after the break up with fuck-face? What was his name? Eddy? I don't know. Anyway. Kevin here, hasn't dated anyone since the break-up with Joseph. And that was two years ago. Now I have a bet with Nazz. If they hook up, I get fifty bucks. If they don't, she gets fifty bucks. But if they start a relationship, I get two hundred bucks and Nazz here has to make me the biggest and yummiest cake I've ever eaten." He said, with a twinkle in his eyes and a confidence the teal haired man felt in every ounce of his body. Rave looked at him with a bored expression. But he secretly hoped Double Dee and Kevin hit it off. His friend had been depressed lately and he needed someone.

"So. Tell me about yourself, Double Dee. What do you like? Where are you from? That sort of stuff." Kevin said, leading them to a secluded table with drinks and cake in hand. Double Dee eyed the cake with a smile. "Thank you, Kevin. I like an assortment of things. But mostly, I like my insects and Jim. I'm-" Kevin cut him off.

"Whoa. Who's Jim?"

Double Dee blinked several times before it clicked with him. He let out a small laugh. "Oh! Oh my! I'm so sorry. Jim is my cactus."

"Oh. Whew. For a minute there, I thought you had a boyfriend." Kevin laughed. (AN: I literally LOL'd at this because it's happened to me before! XD Plus I couldn't resist. It was just too good to pass up.) "No, no. I haven't been in a relationship in eighteen months. It ended on bad terms. For which he is to blame in part because my schedule allowed me very little free time to spend with anyone. I'm a mechanical engineer, you see. Or studying to be one. It's really a fascinating subject _._ ** _It applies the_ _principles of_ _engineering_ _, physics, and materials science for the design, analysis, manufacturing, and maintenance of_ _mechanical_ _systems. It is the branch of_ _engineering_ _that involves the design, production, and operation of machinery._ " Edd explained. Kevin just stared at him. He had no clue what a mechanical engineer did or what it was, but he didn't care. He was enraptured by the ravenette with the white stripe.

"Okay. Well, that sounds….interesting. Maybe you can tell me more about it later, yeah?" He looked at Edd. The smile the young man gave him made him melt and he decided right then and there that he didn't care what Edd did, if he could see that smile and if he see him light up when he was talking passionately about something, he'd sit and listen. Even if he didn't know what it was, he'd sit and listen to Edd explain it.

For the rest of the night, the two sat and talked and ate cake and drank. Of course, Edd just had to have Purple Rain, a drink he's more than once had to explain to the bartender. But thankfully Belle decided to make it a permanent drink at the Lounge and all of her bartenders had to learn to make it; it was the first thing they learned when hired. Especially after the passing of the musical god Prince. She was a huge fan of his and thankfully she got to see one of his concerts in the eighties. When the Prince of Music died, she played _Purple Rain_ and _When Doves Cry_ on a loop, much to the chagrin of her patrons. "Well if you don' like it, get the frak outta my bar!" She had yelled. No one had said a word after that.

It was nearly three in the morning and the ravenette and the redhead had had one too many drinks. Saying good bye to their friends, they left and grabbed a cab. Coincidentally, they lived in the same area. So they decided to share the cab and split the amount. Having successfully hailed a cab, they settled down into the cushioned seat. The tension between the two was evident, even to the cabbie! The poor man thought they were going to have sex in the back of his cab right then and there. He dreaded having to clean that stain out of his back seat. He hoped to god they didn't do anything on the way to the complex.

Kevin glanced at Edd with drunken green eyes. He smiled at this man. This man of….such beauty. His pale form and black hair made the perfect balance. Even the white patch of hair that started from his scalp and draped around and down behind his ear. He needed this man. He needed this man like yesterday!

Edd side eyed Kevin through half lidded blue eyes. He chuckled to himself at how Kevin looked right at that moment. Like a love sick puppy ready for a thorough petting. He turned his head toward Kevin's and that's when it happened. Lips crashed, tongues collided. Hands were exploring and moans were heard. (The poor cabbie. Thankfully he came prepared! He had an iPod and turned the music up loud! Thank goodness for Adele right?!) They were still sucking face and nothing more when the cab came to a stop. Kevin threw two twenty dollar bills at him and told him to keep the change.

A drunk Kevin dragged a drunk Edd through a set of double doors, through the lobby, and to the elevators. He didn't let go of Edd's hand during the wait for the elevator. Once it arrived, he pulled him in and pressed the fourth floor button. As the doors closed, Kevin shoved Edd up against the elevator wall and held his hands up above his head. And like in the cab, lips smashed together, tongues clashed, Kevin's hands roamed. Only this time, he was able to do much more than that. He rolled his hips against the ravens. He let out a low moan and pushed back against him.

Running a hand underneath the black tshirt the smaller man had on, he kneaded the pale flesh from hip bone to nipple. Edd groaned and pulled against Kevin's hand holding his. "K-Kevin, I insist you let me go." He smirked, "Why, Double Dee? I like you just like this." He said, nipping an earlobe and eliciting another low moan from the raven. "Mmmmm. Kevin, please." He said, rolling his hips against the redhead. His need was apparent and large if the grind gave anything away.

He laughed low in his throat. "We're here anyway. Can't do much of anything in an elevator, Double Dee." Kevin said, letting him go and leading the way out of the elevator and to the apartment. Regaining his composure, he followed the taller man. Reaching the door, Kevin took out a pair of keys and promptly dropped them. Double Dee had come up behind him and wove his hand around his waist and down to the front of his pants. He put his hands on either side of the door frame, panting, he craned his neck to see Double Dee standing behind him. Blue eyes were lit afire and it made the redhead hungry. "Nghn…..Double Dee, I dropped my keys. If you wouldn't mind-" He didn't finish his sentence as he watched the raven drop to his knees in front of him. He didn't realize that he had managed to unzip his pants and had his cock out.

Taking him into his mouth, he handed Kevin his keys. Feeling the warmth that was Double Dee's mouth, he groaned. Dropping one hand to the back of his head, he threaded his fingers through the silky locks. "Ah…Ahhhh….Aaaaahhhh…Dee…..maybe, maybe we should go into the apartment, now? You know, privacy and all."

"Kevin, unlock the door." He said, momentarily stopping what he was doing. But he didn't stop stroking the hard length in front of him as he stood up. "Who knew you were such a minx." Kevin commented, opening the door and pushing Dee inside. Kicking the door closed, he took off his jacket and pushed Dee up against yet another wall. He kissed him deeply, grinding into Double Dee's hand. He took off his and Dee's shirts in a flourish. Bending down, he took a pink bud into his mouth. Turning the nipple this way and that, feeling Dee twitch underneath his ministrations. He felt a hand in his hair and felt it tug slightly. Feeling for the other nipple, he kneaded it between his thumb and forefinger. Tugging and pinching it slightly. Another hand in his hair, he felt Double Dee pulling his head up and into a deep kiss. Kevin fumbled with the belt at Dee's waist. Finally pulling it free, he tugged both pants and underwear down. He groaned against the man's mouth, feeling the hard length against his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To say that I hated writing this chapter is an understatement. I mean, I didn't really hate it. I love it. It was just frustrating. I wanted to upload it last night before I left for work but goddamnit! This chapter was rewritten at least a dozen times. UGH. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember...review and please rewind your video tapes! :D**

* * *

Picking up the raven by his thighs, "Wrap your legs around me, Dee. It'll be easier to carry you." He instructed. "Yes, sir." He said, breathily into his ear. Kevin had never ran to his room so fast before. Tossing him onto the bed, Kevin kicked off his jeans and underwear and crawled up Double Dee's body.

"Please tell me you have some sort of protection, Kevin." Double Dee said between kisses.

"Well yeah. I don't sleep with anyone unless I do."

"Nghn….good….oh god, that feels good….K-Kevin…."

"Yes, Dee?"

"Do you have lube?"

Instead of answering, Kevin dug around in his bedside table for a condom and half used bottle of blueberry lube. "Blueberry?"

"Oh, heh heh, yeah. I love blueberry. So when I saw this, I had to get it." Kevin laughed.

Double Dee grabbed the bottle and squeezed some onto his hand. Replacing the cap, he reached down and stroked himself. All while looking into Kevin's eyes. "Well. It just so happens that I love blueberry as well." He said, smirking. Kevin looked at him, hungrily. He kissed a trail from his jawbone to his neck; from his neck to his hip bone. Nipping the inside of Double Dee's thigh, he cupped his balls gently. Dee sucked in a breath through his teeth. Gripping the sheets, he could feel Kevin's hand gently massaging him and felt his teeth graze the inside of his thighs. Silently, he begged Kevin to take him into his mouth. To suck him down and make him see God. Or stars. Preferably stars. It was physically impossible to see God no matter how hard you tried.

"K-Kevin, I must ask…that you…cease and desist…your….torture….on my thigh." He barely got another word out before letting out a load moan as Kevin nuzzled the fine hairs at the base of his throbbing erection. Double Dee grabbed at Kevin's hair and pulled, gently at first then a bit more roughly as Kevin let out a groan at the sensation. Making his cock throb harder.

Their drunken stupor having worn off, but neither wanting to stop, Kevin licks the tip of Double Dee's cock. "Mmmmm," He says, "Blueberry. Yum" Then takes him into his mouth, going all the way down to the base. Kevin was grateful for not having a gag reflex. Double Dee was a bit bigger than what he was used to. "Ah…Aaaaahhhh….Ah, Kevin. Nghn. Kevin. Kevin. Kevin! Oh….mon dieu!" Double Dee muttered, gripping the sheets. Hollowing out his cheeks, Kevin sucked Double Dee until he came off with a pop. "Mon dieu? Is that….french or something?" He asked, gasping a little. "Yes." Was all the answer he got from the raven.

Grabbing the lube, Kevin squeezed some onto his fingers. Spreading it, he looked at Double Dee.

"Double Dee."

"Yes, Kevin?"

"I'm going to need you to breath. Okay?"

"Okay." He said, taking a breath in and breathing out.

"Good, keep doing that. This is going to feel a little weird at first but-"

He was cut off as Double Dee glared at him. "Kevin, this is not my first time and it won't be the last. Now, I implore you, get on with it."

Kevin couldn't believe the cutie in front of him. _Did he….well alright then! Let's get to it!_

Slipping one slicked digit into Double Dee's tight hole, he looked him in the eye to gauge how he reacted. Double Dee arched his back off the bed and moaned. Kevin continued to slip his finger in and out of him. Adding one finger then another, stretching him. After he felt that Dee was ready, he slipped out and reached for the condom and lube again. Kissing him, Kevin slipped on the condom and applied lube, generously, to Double Dee's hole.

"Okay, Dee, breathe for me." He said, kissing the smaller man again.

Double Dee gripped onto the sheets and took a deep breath. Kevin spread his legs and pushed them up towards the boys chest. Settling himself in between Dee's legs, he pushed the tip of his cock in. He heard Dee gasp and he pushed in farther. Once he was hilted, he waited a beat for Dee to get used to the size. "You ready?" He asked him. Double Dee shook his head once, signaling to him that he was ready. "Okay. Remember to breathe for me, babe."

He called him babe.

Sliding back, he slammed into Dee once, twice, three times. Double Dee wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist. Kevin found a pace that they both liked. He watched Double Dee's face. He never thought the man looked so beautiful until now. The way his mouth made a small 'o' and the way he gasped and moaned….it turned the redhead on even more.

Running his hand up the Raven's torso, he relished the way the man leaned into his touch. Reaching underneath him, he picked Double Dee up and settled him on his lap. "K-Kevin?" "Just go with it, babe. Just go with it." Kevin grunted. Gripping Dee's ass, he lifted him up, just slightly, not to the point where his cock left Dee, and then slammed him back down. Kevin let out a much too loud moan. He had to get up. This was not working He had to get up. But how? His legs were underneath him. How was he going to get up? How? HOW?! Suddenly, he realized he could bend back over and settle Edd on the bed while he got up. And that's what he did. Moving his legs out from underneath him, he somehow managed not to separate from Double Dee. Now that he was standing, he walked over to the nearest wall and slammed Dee against it.

He pushed himself into Double Dee again and again.

"Kevin. Oh my god, Kevin. Harder. Please. Ugh. Nghn. Harder….ah..ah…ah..ah…AH!"

"Good lord, Dee. Enjoying yourself much?" Kevin snickered.

"Shut up and pound harder." Was all Double Dee said before Kevin slammed his cock into him again and again and again.

Double Dee acted on impulse. He raked his nails against Kevin's back, who in turn arched and slammed into him, reaching that sweet spot. He kissed him hard and pulled at his fiery red hair. Grunting into every single kiss they shared. He pulled his legs together and brought Kevin closer.

Suddenly, Kevin slipped out and turned towards the bed, throwing Double Dee onto it, he turned him onto his stomach. Positioning Double Dee's knees underneath him, he slammed back into Dee.

"Nghn…..Oh, oh potiron…..right there. Right there. Oh god, right there."

Kevin grabbed him by the hips and thrusted into him. He could feel Double Dee thrusting back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He reached around and grabbed Double Dee's cock. Pumping in time to his thrusts, he knew it wouldn't be long before either one of them came. His thrusts became erratic and his grip became harder on the man's cock. Holding back his own orgasm, he pumped his hand faster and he felt, rather than heard, Dee come all over his hand and the bed. He came shortly after with a loud grunt.

Pulling out, they both slipped onto the bed. Double Dee ignoring the mess for the moment in order to bask in his afterglow. He looked at Kevin. "Well. I think Nat wins this bet." He chuckled at the look that crossed the redhead's face. "Yeah. I suppose you're right." He said, breathing heavily. After a few moments of basking, they both got up and cleaned themselves and the bed sheets. But not before Kevin pulled off the condom, tied it off, wrapped it in a tissue, and threw it away in the kitchen trash.

They changed the bed sheets and climbed under the covers. Double Dee texted Nat while Kevin texted Nazz. Both got the same message.

FROM NAZZ&NAT: WHAT?! YOU DID NOT! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BET?!

FROM KEVIN/DOUBLE DELISH: BECAUSE WE HEARD YOU.

FROM NAZZ&NAT: UGH!

FROM NAT: HELLZ YES! NAZZ OWES ME $200 AND A CAKE!

Snickering, Kevin put down his phone and nuzzled Double Dee. "Good night, babe. See you in the morning." All he got in return was light snoring.


End file.
